


Drenched

by raidspriestsandbabygoats



Series: Viking and Priest (Athelnar minifics) [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Preschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidspriestsandbabygoats/pseuds/raidspriestsandbabygoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Preschool AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on tumblr for georgespancake who provided the prompt.

The teacher was out of the room, again, having to care for Helga who was suffering from a Floki-bite to her leg. Ragnar sat in his usual corner, building up tower after tower of blocks with his free hand before pausing to grab the felt hammer that lay behind him and knocking them all down again, repeating the process. He continued doing this for what seemed like an eternity before sticking his thumb in his mouth and throwing one of the blocks across the room. He perked up as he heard a cry and he gazed around the room, seeking out the victim. A tiny boy sitting tucked away in the corner - no doubt thinking that he’d be safe there - rubbed the back of his head and gazed forlornly at the block lying on the ground beside him.

Ragnar tilted his head and pushed himself to his feet, waddling over to the boy. When he reached him, he spent a while simply staring down at him as the boy stared back. Ragnar sucked on his thumb as he reached out with his free hand to touch the mess of curls on the boy’s head curiously. He gave the boy’s head a firm pat before grasping a fistful of his large brown woolly jumper and marching over to the water-trough, the smaller boy scrambling to his feet and trotting after him to avoid being dragged there on his back.

Once they got to the trough, Ragnar took his thumb out of his mouth and examined the various items floating about in the water, wrinkling his nose as he narrowed his eyes. Finally, he grabbed up a small plastic teapot and filled it with water. When he was satisfied that it was full enough, he turned back to the boy with a deadly serious look on his face. The boy’s wide eyes blinked at him owlishly then squeezed shut as a torrent of water descended on his head. Ragnar patted the boy’s curls again and repeated the process.

Just as he was filling the teapot for the third time, his brother ran up and grabbed a teacup from the trough, filling it quickly and splashing the boy with it. Ragnar instantly frowned and struck Rollo on the ear with his teapot, glaring at him and tipping the remainder of water in it over the boy’s head possessively. Rollo stuck out his tongue and trotted over to talk to Floki as he sat in the Time Out corner.

Ragnar gazed at the boy with his curls dripping water everywhere and his jumper looking increasingly soggy and he smiled brightly, his little chest puffing up with pride as the boy gave a timid smile back. Making new friends was easy…


End file.
